El TV Kadsre 4K
El TV Kadsre 4K 'is a digital-only, commercial-free television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. It is available on the Extennel and Interstellar. It's slogan is '#Your4K. '''The channel was available to 4K digital television viewers through El TV Kadsre's owned-and-operated stations. El TV Kadsre 4K broadcasts four distinct services: '''El TV Kadsre Kidzone which screens preschool programming from 6:00am to 4:00pm, El TV Kadsre Family which screens family-based programming from 4:00pm to 8:30pm, and El TV Kadsre Showcase which screens arts and drama programming between 8:30pm and midnight, and 'El TV Kadsre Cautuon '''which screens action and horror programming between 12:00am and 3:00am. The name El TV Kadsre 4K was chosen because it was rendered in 4K UHD (2160p) and it was numeric, was deemed to allow 'a broader content structure than any descriptive title', and matches the number assigned to it on the Extennel and Interstealler electronic programme guide. Programming Kidzone ''Kidzone shows primarily repeated content such as You and Me El Kadsre, Bookaboo, Magic Box, 64 Zoo Lane, Sesame Street, Grandpa in My Pocket, Babar, LazyTown, ''and ''Maya The Bee. It is hosted by presenter Pauline Stevens and Nathan Riansfield, from 6:00am to 4:00pm. Family From 4:00pm to 8:30pm, the Family timeslot shows content that is "informative, safe and reliable", such as Family Feud El Kadsre, Whiskas Cat Show, Come Dine with Me El Kadsre, Placemakers DIY Rescue, ZooLand, House Call, Port Royal, Mucking Out, The X Factor Mahri, Sold!, Country Calendar El Kadsre, Flight Centre Travel Show, Coast, Wipeout Sentan, Meet the Locals, ''and repeat episodes of Phoenix Drop High'' and MyStreet. ''It is estimated that 37% of Family programming will be sourced from local archives. Showcase From 8:00pm to midnight, ''Showcase features a mix of arts, documentaries, comedy and drama originally shown on the network's main channels El TV Kadsre, Treet, EYE, STN, and VTVEN, with dramas such as The Force, Backwordz, April Drive, Die, Y2K, House of Cards, Leongatha, Island Paradise, Broadchurch, The Kingdom, The Clinic, Blood on The Carpet, Dirty Laundry, Wentworth, ''and Andy Wilson Live,'' as well as comedies like Planet Nerd, Headlines, Shooting Stars North El Kadsre, The Office UK and Archer. Original content for the channel includes a half-hour arts show, Bravo!, and a new talk show hosted by Michael Finn titled Backch@t. A segment called EK Directs is expected to show a selection of films produced by students. Caution From midnight to 3:00am, Caution features a action, satire, horror and animation originally shown on the El Kadsreian and international programming from over aged 20, with actions such as Robocop: The Series, Heart and Money, Fast Line, Highschool of The Dead ''and Underbelly,'' as well as satire like The Eric Andre Show, Invader Zim, South Park, Back of The Y Masterpiece Television, ''and ''Uncover.Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Television Category:Television Category:El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:2016 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2016